An electrical shock may occur when electricity suddenly flows through a part of the body, typically causing the stimulation of the nerves. For example, a user may experience an electric shock upon touching a particular component of a computer or other device if that component is leaking current or is not sufficiently insulated. Additionally, some insulation materials used to cover components of a device for preventing electric shock or for other purposes may be very thick. The thickness of an insulation material contributes to the bulk of the component, thereby adding to the bulk of the device having the insulated component.